Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 9)
Episode List * Just Can’t Get Enough (1) Peter finds out that Mia is moving to Paris and gets addicted to meth, Alli tries to accept Jenna into her and Clare's group * Just Can’t Get Enough (2) Peter gets out of control with the crystal meth, Holly J. runs the "winter beach bash" with the help of annoying Blue * Shoot to Thrill Alli wants to spicin' her love life with Johnny so she sexts, Fiona lies that her and Riley are going out when Dave was annoying her * Close to Me Jane cheats on Spinner when new guy Declan starts flirting with her, KC struggles with the new coach for the basketball team * You’ll be Illin’ Alli tries to make Johnny pay when she finds out he caught an std, Peter tries to get back into the Stüdz" * Wanna Be Startin’ Something Holly J. and Jane become friends after they start a babysitting service, Dave plays pranks on Bruce * Beat It (1) Riley tries to have sex with Fiona, Anya doesn't tell Sav that she is taking self defense lessons * Beat It (2) Fiona and Peter try and help Riley calm down when he is convinced he isn't gay, Anya tells Sav about the self defense lessons * Waiting For A Girl Like You Declan and Holly J. start things up. Leia turns to Chantay when her and Danny's relationship is on the rocks. * Somebody Holly J. gets nominated for mentorship but her relationship with Declan messes things up, Dave and Connor become friends. * Hearts Like Mine Part (1) KC and Clare start to grow apart, Marco is back at Degrassi completing a teacher's placement. * Hearts Like Mine Part (2) KC questions his relationship with his coach, Declan makes Fiona try out for the play. * Holiday Road Emma and Kelly go on a biking adventure and wind up at Degrassi, Chantay and Danny go on a first date. * Start Me Up Peter opens his own club above the Dot, Clare writes a paper based on a story she overheard. * Why Cant This Be Love (1) Sav's parents want him to attend the spring formal with his future arranged wife. * [[Why Cant This Be Love (2) Sav has different plans for the spring formal than his parents do for him. * Innocent When You Dream * In Your Eyes * Keep On Loving You * The Rest of My Life (1) * The Rest of My Life (2) * The Rest of My Life (3) * The Rest of My Life (4) Main Characters This Season *Alli Bhandari - Freshman *Clare Edwards - Freshman *Jenna Middleton - Freshman *Dave Turner - Freshman *K.C. Guthrie - Freshman *Connor - Freshman *Blue Chessex - Junior *Declan Coyne - Junior *Fiona Coyne - Junior *Chantay Black - Junior *Holly J Sinclair - Junior *Anya MacPherson - Junior *Leia Chang - Junior *Sav Bhandari - Junior *Johnny DiMarco - Senior *Bruce the Moose - Senior *Jane Vaughn - Junior *Peter Stone - Senior *Riley Stavros - Senior *Danny Van Zandt - Senior *Emma Nelson - Graduate *Manny Santos - Graduate *Spinner Mason - Graduate Recurring Characters This Season *Jay Hogart - Mechanic *Kelly Ashoona - Smithdale Student *Marco Del Rossi - Graduate *Liberty Van Zandt - Graduate New Characters * Jenna Middleton played by Jessica Tyler She finds a friend in Clare but Alli isn't too happy about it. Joins the power squad. * Declan Coyne played by Landon Liboiron. His twin sister is Fiona and his father is a diplomat. * Fiona Coyne played by Annie Clark. Her twin brother is Declan, her father is a diplomat. * Dave Turner played by Jahmil French. He is Chantay's cousin. He is desperate to be popular and to fit in.